I have devised a short flight golf ball and game that preserves the challenge and interest of regulation golf while greatly reducing the space required. Regulation golf clubs can play my short flight ball over a compact course that can fit in a backyard.
Although my golf ball flies only a short distance, it preserves the feel and sound of hitting a regulation golf ball. My ball also will not hurt people or break windows. My combination of a realistically playable short flight ball and a more compact layout for short flight golf courses allows the game of golf to be enjoyed at home.